Just a Juggler
by Ahnnxah
Summary: Sarah walks home angrily after a date gone bad, but she meets some one who makes the night worth while. Fluffy oneshot. J/S Short and sweet


Sarah walked down the street angrily. Why did she bother believing her friend again? A great guy? Really different? Try controlling and manipulative. She could tell that on the first date. And tomorrow she would hear all about how she wouldn't stay young forever and it was just a misunderstanding.

All because no one could ever compare to Him. For the first time in a long time Sarah allowed her mind to drift away. The swirling snow reminded her of the glitter in his world, the cold was just one more thing to escape from. And his mismatched eyes were the first thing to come to mind. Just like they always were. They were the same color, but the unequal pupils would have fooled most. Sarah remembered the way he held her while they danced, his tawny hair framing the structure of his face.

Pulling her hood up and making sure her hair was inside just reminded her how it was curled during the dream. It was the only time her hair has ever held curls. The rest of the time it was merely straight, but still holding some body to it.

She kept her stride purposeful, even while the memories tried to command all of her attention. A crowd was gathering around a juggler, and she paused to watch him.

He was good, not as good as Jareth, but he was using those Fushigi balls. At least, that's what she thought until she reached down to put some change is the hat he had sitting out and one of the balls fell and rolled over to her feet. She picked it up intending to hand it back, but she noticed the weight. She looked up at him, looking past the heavy coat and the stooped countenance, past the wrinkles and into his eyes. Eyes with one pupil dilated permanently.

She reached out and sat the crystal in his hand. Then she stepped to the back and waited. Waited until he started packing up. Took his hand and led him to her apartment.

She shut the door behind them and gave a big sigh. Then she finally turned to look at him again. Gone was the old juggler, and in his place there He was. He hadn't changed at all.

"Hello, Sarah." And she broke down crying. She leaned into him and just let him hold her, let him comfort her. "Shh, Sarah. My Sarah. Shh. It's ok."

Finally he leaned down and slid his arm under her knees. He carried her to the couch. "Precious, what's wrong?"

"You are here. Finally. I can see you. It was all real. You were real."

After the tears stopped she looked up at him. "I thought you hated me. I almost wished for you to come so many times, but I was so sure you hated me. I couldn't stand to see that hatred in your eyes."

"You precious thing, I could never hate you."  
"But I defeated you. Why don't you hate me?"

"I wanted you to win, Precious. I was giving you what you wanted. You wanted a cold, cruel villain, so I became one for you. But I could never hate you. You forget the most important line of that book I gave you."

"What line is that?"

"'But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had granted her special powers.' My Sarah, I never hated you. I knew I wanted someone whose will was as strong as mine. And I found her."

And he kissed her. Jareth kissed his Sarah like he would never stop, and she held him like she would never let go.

**A/N Just a fluffy little one shot. It's been bouncing around in my head for awhile. And before you tell me it's cliche and predictable and this and that-it's a fluffy little one shot. It's supposed to be like that. It's cute and cheesy and predictable. I know. It's supposed to be. It's fluff. I don't don't need ANOTHER review telling me that, I already deleted a couple cause they were rude about the fact that it's fluffy.**

**If you are in the mood for something less fluffy and more teasing with a good dose of seriousness and confusion, please feel free to read my current story, Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel. **

**And please, leave a contribution in the little box.**


End file.
